


Crawling Back

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:  (Song Prompt) Crawling Back to You by Daughtry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawling Back

It was angry and explosive and both were unyielding - like always.

Everyone always argued that they had no business being together anyway. It was unhealthy. It wasn’t right. They were supposedly brothers anyway, when it came down to it, even if it was only defined by law. Jason never listened to such things anyway. So It was only a “surprise” when it came down to Tim. He always was the “good kid” who kept to the rules, did what was expected of him, as well as what he was told, and worked to go above and beyond. He was the one who was always striving to be better. 

So no one could quite understand why, out of all of the people that were possible to choose from, he went after Jason. Or rather, Jason had gone after him and Tim had immersed himself in Jason. 

It wasn’t a relationship that they talked about. In fact, the only people that had found out had done so because of carelessness on their part, or the fact that their family was just a tad bit too perceptive. Bruce had forbid it from continuing. Dick had look expressly hurt that it had been hidden from him, and then had done everything he could to try and dissuade Tim. He hadn’t been sure how the two had responded to Jason, in turn. He had asked, but Jason had shrugged it off. All he had said was, “Don’t worry about it baby bird.” Tim had just narrowed his eyes a bit, but hadn’t pressed further.

But right now, they were proving them right. Again.

Tim returned from patrol with a specifically blank expression, careful to keep it just that way. Bruce seemed to be just settling in at his monitor, clearly having just gotten back from his own patrol shortly before. Surprisingly enough, Bruce was the first to speak. Perhaps it was that perception that was previously mentioned. 

“Busy night?”

“Mm.”

“Damage sustained?”

“Not much.”

“Have Alfred take a look.”  


“I’m fine.”

“I expect your report this afternoon.”

“I know.”

Two word responses or less were a clear sign of his irritation, and he knew it would be a clear tip of to Bruce, and anyone else, if nothing else already was. But he didn’t care in the least about such little things giving himself away. It was generally impossible to hide everything from them anyway. His family knew too much - it could be both convenient and the greatest inconvenience at the same time.

Bruce had not turned to look at him, and had continued working as he talked. It was normal. So once Bruce had fallen silent after his own last response, he turned without another word and walked from the cave, heading up the stairs to go to his own room. He passed Alfred on the stairs who had his platter full of coffee and a small plate of food  for Bruce. 

“Master Timothy woul-”  
  
“I’m fine, Alfred. I’m just going to go up to my room and write my report for him. Thank you though.”

“Goodnight, sir.”

“Goodnight Alfred.”

Even in his irritated state, he tried not to allow himself to let his irritation affect his treatment of Alfred. The man did far too much, and got far too little in return, to ever justify poor treatment by any of them. 

Not that he, himself, had even deserved the treatment he’d received from the other man nearly two days before.   


_“Would you just_ quit _?”_

_His irritation was clear in his tone as he jerked away from the hands that had started to wander up his shirt._

_“Little Bird.. What the hell. You know you want this too.”_

_He wasn’t going to deny that. But, he wasn’t in the mood for wanting it at that very moment. He had quite a bit of work to do between follow-up reports for Bruce, his own school work, and even helping on a few projects with Wayne Enterprises._

_“That isn’t the point, Jason. I have things I need to get done.”_

_“Dammit, Tim. Could you just not be so damn uptight for once? You’re human - or at least I thought so - so act like it!”_

_Tim’s offense by this was obvious. Though it was just as obvious that Jason had been offended, in his own way, by Tim’s rejection._

_Without another word, he had picked up his computer, his bag, and left._

_“Tch. You’ll be back.”_

_It was all Jason snapped at him. And like always, he did not chase after him._

Honestly, he was tired of it. He always expected to have him crawling back, didn’t he? That he couldn’t handle anything on his own. Too many people seemed to think of him as robotic and less than human as it was. Kon and Bart were the only ones who seemed to understand him fully. 

Or.. they were.

Dick tried, and as much as he loved the man and looked up to him, he did not quite understand it all. He didn’t blame him for this.

Bruce tried too, and he cared quite a bit in his own way, but it was just complicated. He knew. There was too much turmoil. But Bruce did a lot.

Cassie, Steph, and all the others.. They were there for him. He knew that. But he would never be able to let them in completely. There were too many demons he was just pretty sure they couldn’t handle. 

Though maybe.. Maybe Kon and Bart hadn’t understood him completely. They hadn’t had the greatest chance to. Too much had gotten in the way and then they were gone. Besides that, he knew they would have tried to understand, but he wasn’t sure that such a thing would end up being possible. They had gone through their own issues, he knew. They had been through a lot, in fact. But they hadn’t experienced this; the loss of your closest friends, your family, and so much more. He was glad for that. But it made things hard.

Walking into his room, he leaned back against his door and closed it, lingering there, eyes downcast to the floor. He was so tired. It had been three days now - since he had last slept, that was. The circles were dark under his eyes and his body felt heavy. He reached up to peel his mask from his face, tossing it aside to his dresser. 

Lingering on those thoughts just made his heart wrench while his chest tightened. He had found understanding in one place. One person who understood what everyone else just couldn’t. There were hardships that came with this understanding but it was worth it, wasn’t it? It came to be something beneficial in more ways than one. It wasn’t conventional.. but what part about his life was?

Everyone expected the most out of him. They expected perfection from him. It was like they only knew the masks he put on - Robin, Tim Drake, Timothy Drake-Wayne, Alvin Draper, etc. But what about when he was Tim? Just Tim. No one seemed to get it. Not any time before. There were still hiccups. But what part of life didn’t? What relationship didn’t? No one seemed to understand just what the relationship did for him. What it mean for him. He wasn’t sure if it was the same for Jason, and he tried not to get his hopes up. He didn’t put his heart into much these days. But it was enough.. Enough to just have the comforts that he craved. The understanding that came unspoken. The physical need and comfort that came from both sides. They both were halves of another whole. Jason did what he couldn’t, and Tim did what Jason couldn’t.. They both had things the other wanted and then they gave it to each other.

His hand came to his eyes and rubbed at them. They were sore and they burned, just like the muscles in every inch of his body. He moved across the room, towards his bed and just as he was about to allow his body to fall forward, an arm shot out to grab his wrist, making his body snap to the side before he was pulled up to crash against a strong, hard, warm body. His eyes had gone wide, his own body tense. He had no time to react to the lips that crashed down onto his own hungrily, the arms that wrapped around him, one hand at the back of his neck, clutching at the strands at the back of his head. A hungry groan was lost between the two of them in the lip-lock. 

Tim’s own arms wrapped around Jason for his hands to clutch the back of his shirt tightly, holding onto him as if that desperate grasp would keep him bound to the earth itself. He held him as close as possible, damning the need to breathe as they finally were pulled apart. His cheeks were flushed, and his gaze was full of a hazy need as he panted softly. 

Jason was able to keep a bit of a better exposure. There was only a dusting of color, if that, upon his cheeks while his breathing was generally pretty level, though he was left breathing a bit deeper to restore proper respiration. Even so, his eyes were just as full of need as Tim’s own. 

“So..” Tim murmured breathlessly. “W-Who.. is crawling back to whom?”

There was merely a growl of irritation before Jason roughly shoved him back on the bed to straddle him and rid the boy of his uniform whose presence he currently found unquestionably offensive.


End file.
